


When you're lost, I'll find a way

by JaneBuzJane



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Claude von Reigan, Alpha Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Alpha Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Consort Sylvain, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No cheating, Omega Sylvain, Pining, Reunion Sex, Squirting, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBuzJane/pseuds/JaneBuzJane
Summary: Claude puts his lips to Sylvain's ear and murmurs so softly that Sylvain has to strain to hear him. "Play along, okay? I want to rile them up a little. They're eager for you now, but think how wild they'll be once they get a taste of what they couldn't have."Sylvain, consort to the King of Almyra, is finally reunited with his mates on the cusp of heat.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131
Collections: Omega Sylvain Week





	When you're lost, I'll find a way

**Author's Note:**

> For Omega Sylvain Week, day one: "Heat!" 
> 
> _Note: As an omega in this 'verse, Sylvain has a vagina._

Sylvain, on the verge of a full-blown heat, can smell as soon as the war prisoners arrive. 

He surges against Claude's sturdy arms, whining, as the scents he grew up with - the ones that saw him through his first heat and most of the ones after that - enter his nose. He can barely see the alphas they belong to through the dim light in the room, but he knows the shape of them by heart. 

Sylvain barks the command word for the lights in the room, struck with the need to see - just to make sure that this isn’t a heat-induced figment of his imagination. Though Claude's his alpha now, and has been since he became official consort to the King of Almyra (?!) through a sense of ludicrous, post-war dealings, Sylvain knows that these alphas are the ones his heart truly can't deny. 

Claude butts his nose against Sylvain's cheek and chuckles. His rumbling laugh warms the parts of Sylvain not covered in his gauzy consort garb. Sylvain briefly finds himself distracted, knowing how delicious that chuckle can be when applied to the right places, but as the lights grow brighter and guards fasten the prisoners in a set of specialized restraints across the room, he finds his knees growing weak and the heat between his legs beginning to throb.

Dimitri and Felix have clearly been washed, though surely their life confined to a rocky Almyran estate would have allowed for bathing. Sylvain recognizes the aggressively neutral scent of the royal soap prepared exclusively for the palace's all-gender baths. Their hair hasn't been shorn or tied back, but Sylvain doesn't have to see the twin mate bites on their necks to know that not much has changed since he last saw them, stone-faced and sulking from across a tribunal court. They're also naked and gagged. Sylvain can't stop himself from trembling at the sight of their bodies, still hard and perfect. 

He stumbles towards them, trying to escape the burning from the matching marks on his own neck, hidden by the bejeweled consort collar. 

Claude keeps him in place, ignoring Sylvain's desperate wriggling. "Shh, sweet. I'll let you have them. You've missed them, your alphas, haven't you?" 

At the first whisper of Claude's voice against Sylvain's ear, Dimitri stops struggling in his restraints, shooting his head up. Felix levels them with a glare, his amber eyes burning with a fire Sylvain recognizes all too easily. His lip curls - he's going to snarl - but a guard thumps him on the back of the head before he can get a sound out. "Silence, cur."

Sylvain doesn't miss the way Claude stiffens. "Leave us," he orders. The guards stall, looking uneasily at the shackles around Felix and Dimitri's ankles and wrists as if doubting their structural integrity, but after a moment, they leave, unable to disobey an order from the king. 

"A gift," Claude says, loud enough that Felix and Dimitri can hear him from across the room. "They kindly agreed to my request that they be here to accompany us through your heat." 

Sylvain whips his head around so fast he almost falls. A whole heat without the steady, dull flare of pain from the mark on his neck, reminding him he's being mated by someone other than his mates? A shorter heat, maybe only a day or two instead of a week? 

"Thank you," he breathes, flinging his arms around Claude's neck. His tongue is thick in his mouth - he won't be coherent for much longer before slipping into the throes of his heat - but he's able to nuzzle Claude's cheek. "Thank you, how did -" 

A loud clank of chains from the corner startles them. Dimitri pulls against his restraints, a rolling growl in the back of his throat. Sylvain almost drops to his knees and bares his neck - that's one of his alphas, and he's unhappy. Sylvain starts towards them, but Claude grabs his wrist. 

"Easy there," he says with a smile. "I've got a few conditions." 

Sylvain whines. They're wasting _time._

Claude kisses Sylvain's wrist, moving aside the clinking jewelry that adorns his arm and sending shivers up his spine. "They won't take long, sweet. See - even though I know they're yours, it hurts my alpha pride to see you pine after them while I'm here, willing and ready." 

Guilt trickles its way down Sylvain's spine. He'd done his best to ignore it - for the first year, his survival had been conditional on his ability to learn the arts of a consort and perform them to a degree of masterful skill, so he hadn't had the time to think about anything outside his duties. 

But each heat grew longer, more painful, even with the contraceptive herbal tea he drank religiously. 

Claude had never asked him to confirm it outright, but with the way his brain worked - something Sylvain had grown very familiar with, over the years - it wouldn't surprise him if Claude had figured out the root of the problem. 

Claude's eyes twinkle when Sylvain turns to look at him. "I'm going to bring you off before they can have you, alright? Want you to be ready for them. And they'll sit there and watch," he adds, raising his voice slightly. "It'll be fun, wouldn't you say?" 

Before anyone can answer, Claude puts his lips to Sylvain's ear and murmurs so softly that Sylvain has to strain to hear him. "Play along, okay? I want to rile them up a little. They're eager for you now, but think how wild they'll be once they get a taste of what they couldn't have."

Sylvain inhales sharply. His guilt vanishes, to be brought up and examined at a later time. _This_ makes more sense - it's a game. He nods imperceptibly and shudders as Claude nips his ear. "Good boy." 

Sylvain ponders his next move for a tense moment, then turns and bolts from the relaxed hold of Claude's arms. He sees Felix and Dimitri's eyes go wide, can hear the twin growls from their throats, and he almost reaches them before Claude tackles him from behind, laughing as he drags him down to the carpets covering the marble floor. 

"Sylvain, you sly fox," Claude sounds amused rather than angry, but the way he slides his hands up the back of Sylvain's thighs is proprietary and firm. "Nice try." 

Sylvain locks eyes with Felix as Claude spreads his legs, scooting back to sit on his calves. Felix's chest is heaving, and when Sylvain dares to glance at Dimitri, he finds him in a similar state. He can smell them now, through the soap, the barest hint of their arousal filtering through. Felix's cock is starting to thicken against his thigh. Sylvain strains towards it, but Claude grabs his wrists and places them firmly at the small of his back. 

"Behave," he orders. "I'll make it good for you, I promise." 

Sylvain bares his teeth. Even though he knows Claude's just playacting, he's - he's so close, he could reach out and touch them - could have Dimitri's arms around him - 

Claude flips the hem of Sylvain's sheer tunic up and gives his ass a ringing smack. Sylvain jolts as the sting rolls through him, setting his nerves alight. 

Dimitri's muffled snarl rips through the room. Felix thrashes in his chains. Sylvain gets so wet watching them that he feels lightheaded. 

"Aw, come on," Claude says, running a finger up Sylvain's slit. Though he fights, it's too hard for Sylvain to keep his head up, and he lowers it to the carpet, panting. "Let's not get ugly about it." 

Sylvain can see Dimitri's cock out of the corner of his eye, flushed pink and wet at the tip. As Claude's finger enters him, he groans, remembering the way Dimitri used to start with two at once, a wondering smile on his face. 

The way Sylvain had tried to forget. 

"More," he tries to say, but all that ends up coming out is a contented moan as he hitches his legs wider. 

"That's it," Claude says, approval in his voice. "You and I both like this part." His other hand works soothingly over Sylvain's ass, kneading and pinching enough to make Sylvain tremble. 

"So tight inside," Claude continues, his voice louder, and though Sylvain knows it must be for Dimitri and Felix's benefit, the words coax a fresh surge of wetness from him. Claude makes a delighted sound. "And so wet!" 

He adds another finger and slaps Sylvain's ass again, causing Sylvain to clench down with a shocked gasp, and a keening whine is pulled from his throat as his body finally gives in to his heat with the gleeful sense of danger that comes from outrunning a Faerghan avalanche. 

The room goes hazy as he howls out for his mates, desperately longing. He can smell them, they're close, his mate marks are swelling because he's ready - 

The answering howls come from right in front of him. He snaps his eyes open, ready to pounce, but the fingers in his cunt suddenly start moving faster and harder, thrusting up into him with purpose. 

A whine fills the room - Sylvain doesn't know who it is - but the alpha behind him - Claude, he knows that scent - wrenches him up by his wrists so that they're back-to-chest, Sylvain on display for his mates. The fingers don't stop, and as Claude's thumb brushes the nub at the top of his slit, Sylvain convulses, shuddering through his peak. 

But it's not - it's not _right,_ those aren't Felix's clever fingers or Dimitri's blunt ministrations. Sylvain lets his mouth hang open, dragging in their scent through his mouth, as Claude's fingers still. 

A splintery crack breaks the silence. 

Sylvain forces his eyes open. A spiderwebbed line breaks the solid stone above Dimitri's wrist shackles. His pupils are pinpricks, the icy blue of his eyes gleaming through the dim haze of Sylvain's mind. At their stares, he gives a single jerk, and the stone cracks further. Sylvain quivers, his whole body going tense as it prepares for a chase.

Felix has the stillness of a predator watching its prey, his unwavering focus marking Sylvain as the object of his desire. The burning pine scent of his arousal fills the room. Even from here, Sylvain can see he's gritting his teeth. 

None of them move until the warm heat of Claude against Sylvain's back adjusts slightly, rutting against Sylvain's backside. The fabric of his breeches scrapes roughly across Sylvain’s heat-sensitive skin. 

"Well, _I'm_ impressed," he drawls. "But I think we're capable of more, aren't we?" 

The words are meaningless to Sylvain, who arches his back, trying to get Claude's cock inside. 

Claude laughs softly and knees Sylvain's legs apart. "Not yet. Wait for their knots, sweet." 

Wobbly, Sylvain tries to stand, but Claude yanks him back down and slips a third finger inside his cunt. The hot press of them inside is good, thick in a way that's so close to what he needs, but not quite. 

"I didn't specify how many times I was going to bring you off," Claude says conversationally, working his fingers inside Sylvain with a shameless _squelch._ Sylvain thrashes, sobbing and sensitive. It's just this side of too much, but he shies away from falling over the edge again, straining away from Claude's hand. 

It just makes Claude chuckle and slow down, beginning to thrust his fingers inside with a rhythmic motion that's impossible to mistake. Sylvain throws his head back as his hips shiver out of his control, jerking wildly to match Claude's thrusts. 

Moving on instinct, Sylvain turns his head to Claude's neck and licks at the scent gland there, tasting his arousal. 

"Ah - mn," Claude hisses, then grabs Sylvain's hips and forces him down on his hand, curving his fingers and massaging Sylvain's insides relentlessly. 

A choked moan is the only warning he gets before Sylvain seizes up, juices splattering across the carpet and the flimsy wisps of his consort attire. He falls forward, and Claude lets him fall, barely able to prop himself up on his elbows as the aftershocks wrack his body. 

A distant rumble of thunder is the only thing Sylvain hears before Claude opens his thighs and runs his tongue over his cunt, laving up the wetness there. Sylvain sobs as Claude's tongue breaches him, flicking over his hole relentlessly with a force that brings Sylvain to a third gut-wrenching peak across Claude's face, soaking him with his spend. 

Finally, Sylvain raises his head, peering through his hair for any sign of his mates. He dimly recognizes Dimitri, who's broken one arm free of the stone wall and is wrestling with the other restraint. Felix is covered in his own seed, looking furious, jerking at his chains like he has Dimitri's strength. 

"That's going to leave a mark," Claude says mildly, and kisses the small of Sylvain's back before stepping back and uttering a word in Almyran. Sylvain doesn't recognize it, but the shackles immediately unlock, and the gags dissolve into shimmery threads of nothingness. 

With a wordless cry, Sylvain scrambles forward, flinging his arms out to catch Dimitri and Felix as they stumble towards him. 

He's home.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [@JaneBuzJane](https://twitter.com/JaneBuzJane)
> 
> [RT this fic on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/JaneBuzJane/status/1256924793485615105?s=19)


End file.
